Burst
by LadyVirgil
Summary: A Rainbow Six Siege thing. It's Fuze and Hibana story that's spicy without a lot of sweet. And it's decent. I rate it 5/7.
1. Chapter 1

**BURST**

 **Before you read.  
This is going to get spicy. Absolutely Spicy!**

 **You have been warned.  
Also these characters belong to Tom Clancy or whoever owns Tom Clancy.**

* * *

"Get the hell down!" yelled Pulse as his monitor was filled to the borders with the beating hearts of terrorists, pushing down IQ and Doc as one of the doors was pelted with bullets.

Various yells sounded throughout the compound as Fuze sat attentively by a beige wall, watching Pulse recover alongside those he helped protect.

"Almost got us good..." IQ groaned as she held her arm, which was suffering from the impact with the ground.

"Who placed us in this fuckery?" decried Castle as he set up a barricade, trying his best to keep quiet despite his growing discontent.

"Is this everyone?" Doc asked as he helped attend Mute, who was holding a wound in his left flank, "Are we all accounted for."

"Everyone should be of here." Tachanka responded as he set down his turret and looked at every available entry point, "Including hostage."

"Comrade Chanka." Fuze stood up, "Make sure you keep a keen eye." he grunted and turned to face Castle, "Set those up! Look at all these screws!" he scolded the operator, noting the barricade was not up to his standards.

Castle growled and tightened a few of the objects to get this Russian off his ass.

"Comrade Fuze, sit down." Tachanka muttered, "And be quiet, or the terrorists are of going to hear you." he said as he looked at the hostage hide under a desk.

"Shit." Ash murmured under breath and quickly looked back at the others, but retracted this action rapidly as well.

However, this was caught by Fuze.

"Little girl, what is it?" he gruffly spoke as he walked towards the woman.

"Back off, Goy." Ash bit back as she put up her drone monitor, "There's nothing to see-" she was quickly pushed to the wall.

"I have no time for games!" Fuze yelled, and then was pulled back by Castle.

"I'm tired of you, fucker!" Castle held Fuze by the chest and punched him up the jaw.

Outside, the lurking terrorists heard the commotion.

"You piece of shit!" Castle continued his assault on the Russian, "Yo- DWAH!" he screamed as the rounds of assault rifles tore through the wall and then his body.

"Castle!" Pulse yelled and held his bald head, "Fuck!" he grabbed his SMG and fired a burst through the wall, hoping to avenge his fellow man.

"Holy... shit..." Ash murmured as he saw Castle's body roll off Fuze, the Russian rising up covered in blood and looking at her.

"This was your fault!" Fuze yelled and grabbed Ash, "Tell me what you fucking saw..." he gnashed his teeth behind his bandanna, then saw the small drone monitor by her.

"Can you cut it out already!" IQ said in deep exasperation, wishing they would shut up so they could be safe.

"Wait..." Doc spoke as he looked at his list, "We're missing some people-"

"What?" the rest of the operators said in shock.

"I know who they are..." Fuze stood up and showed them Ash's monitor.

"Uh oh..." Tachanka spoke as the face of spite took hold on Fuze, who turned around and punted Ash in the chest.

"Why did you not tell me!?" Fuze yelled as he walked over to the barricade Castle had erected, proceeding to break it down with the but of his AK.

"What the fuck is going on..." Pulse held his head in anger and helped Ash up, "What the fuc-" he saw Tachanka stand up and grab the monitor Fuze had dropped.

"Ungh! Ungh!" Fuze tried his hardest to tear down the reinforced wall, but only made dents and scruffs on its hard surface, "Cyka! Blyat!"

"Oh..." Tachanka looked a the device through the slit in his helmet, "Oh no..."

"What is it-"

"Pulse." Doc stood up as he checked a list, "We're missing-"

"I'm coming to get you"  
"Hibana!" Fuze, Tachanka, and Doc said in unison.

"The fuck?" Pulse looked at Tachanka, "I thought she died." he looked at Fuze continue his efforts.

"That was the recruit..." Doc murmured, "Hibana is-"

"I forgot she was on this shitty mission..." Ash complained as she looked at Fuze, "Why the fuck does he care though? He's an asshole to everyone!"

"Shut up, cyka!" Fuze turned to her and aimed his rifle, "Can't you ever shut up!?"

"Comrade!" Tachanka stood in the way, "Stopping of this!" he yelled.

Fuze ceased his action and looked at Tachanka, "Lord Chanka, she's out there somewhere in threat of dying."

"I know." Tachanka responded, "But this is not the way, she would not have wanting of this." he told the man.

Fuze gulped and looked at him.  
"What do I do, comrade?"

"Do not of worrying, comrade..." Tachanka spoke and walked to the barricade, "I am here to helping." he lined up and then used his superhuman power to kick down the fortification.

"Am stronk like Russian winter!"

Fuze looked at Tachanka, who turned to face him.

"Comrade."

"Go."

"Thank you." Fuze bowed and then jumped through the hole.

The rest of the operators saw as these events unfolded, until they were interrupted by Tachanka.  
"Is someone going to taking care of this?"

 **00000000**

Ash sat silently and looked at Tachanka.

"I thought Fuze was an asshole."

"True." Tachanka responded as he rocked on his turret.

"Chopper is coming in 20 minutes." Pulse spoke as he received the message, "Let's hope he makes it back in time." he looked at Tachanka as well, "Anything we need to know?"

"Comrade Fuze and Hibana go back." Tachanka spoke, "From what I knowings, Fuze met with the Operator Thermite and Hibana while designing X-Kairos Bomb gun." he informed, "Fuze helping with the delivery method, just like his grenade thing."

Doc nodded, "So.. industry relation?"

"Dah." Tachanka stretched, "Comrade Fuze loves to tinkering with weapons, and seeing Hibana's excitement, he became of friendly." he looked at Ash, "So yes he's an asshole, but he's nice inside."

"I don't believe you." IQ laughed, "Fuze is not a type to talk about like that."

"So he's got the hots for Hibana over a gun?" Pulse scoffed, "How about that for a Valentine. Shit." he chuckled, "Castle would never have believed this."

"He'll be alright. I brought him back with my expertise." Doc fixed his latex glove, "Just let him rest for now."

"Heroes never fucking die you lucky bitch." Pulse nodded as he saw the sleeping Castle, "So... Where's Fuze right now?"

"I have him up near the balcony." IQ responded as she sat down and patted the hostage's back, "It will be fine."

Tachanka chuckled, catching the attention of his comrades.

"What's up?" Pulse asked as he saw the Russian look at Ash's monitor.

"Hibana is in danger, Fuze is on loose." Tachanka spoke, "Some terrorists are going to die today." he laughed and heard the faint sounds of gunshots.

"What if he saves her?" Doc asked.

"An uprofessional opinion?" Tachanka responded, "Fuze is going to get Asian puspus tonight." he laughed and pointed at Doc, "But." he cleared his throat, "Professionally. Good for all of us. Hibana is great teammate."

"Right." Doc nodded, "She is fearless, I'll give her that."

"And crazier than that explosive son of a bitch." Pulse added, "Running up blowing everyone up."

"If I may say this without Fuze finding of out." Tachanka stood up.

"Hey." Pulse said as he placed his finger on his temple, "Fuze can't find out if he's dead." he smirked.

"Right." Tachanka chuckled, "Fuze only acts like not of complete asshole around Hibana."

"What the hell that supposed to mean?" Ash grunted.

"Just think about it." Tachanka laughed and remounted his turret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burst**

* * *

"Fuck me." Fuze growled as he drove his knife down a terrorist's skull, "Where is she!?" he looked around and quickly reloaded his rifle as the body of his victim tumbled down some steps.

The man reached for his helmet and tapped it lightly.  
"Hibana, can you read me?"

Silence.

"Fucking Pulse calling for radio silence." Fuze clenched his fist and then walked up to a door, knocking it down without second thought.

Luckily, it seemed that it was a clear, not a single terrorist in sight.

"Hibana I swear if I do not find you I'll-"

"You'll what?" a soft voice spoke.

Fuze slowly turned around, only to see Hibana leaning against a wall behind him.

"Otva li..." he growled when he saw she was holding her left flank, which was bloody and completely wounded.

"Got me." Hibana chuckled bitterly as she pointed to two terrorists that were sprawled on the ground, "Even I didn't see it coming."

"Jesus." Fuze placed his hands on top of his head, "We have to get you out of here." he murmured and walked to her.

"No no." Hibana extended her free hand and signaled for him to stop, "I don't have the strength-"

"I will carry you!" Fuze jumped forward and raised his chest, "I will not leave you here. No one will stop me from saving you." he clenched his fist and then reached for her.

"Just.. call Doc." Hibana winced, "My radio was shot... I couldn't contact sooner." she pointed to the charred mess that was her comms device.

Fuze wished he could help, but even his vast tinkering knowledge was held back by the fact he did not have the adequate tools to do the job. For now, at least, he could only give Hibana a disappointed sigh. "Hey, I may not be able to fix your radio, but I can fix other things."

"Oh really?" Hibana's eyebrow raised as she opened her legs a little bit, "Like what?"

"Like this fucking situation we're in." Fuze responded bluntly as he peered outside the wall, "I don't if there's terrorists left." he sighed and turned back to her.

Hibana shuffled a bit closer.

"Uh..." Fuze murmured as he saw her lean on his broad chest, "Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Fuze slung her over his shoulder and started to creep out the room they were in.

It was going well until the Russian encountered the worst obstacle, stairs.

The man paused for a few brief moments as he started to do calculations in his head, wondering how he was going to make it down and to safety.

"Hey Fuze, not here to fuck with you..." Pulse's voice sounded through Fuze's radio, "But we got a chopper here in 12 minutes."

Fuze's eye twitched in anger, the rage giving him the motivation to screw his planning and descended down the stairs.

"Hey... watch it!" Hibana grimaced as a pain surged through her spine, "Ugh!" she groaned as her ally hit the floor.

"Apologies." Fuze said as he shuffled her around, "Let me get you in a better position." he said and finally ended up in a stance where he had his firm Russian hand on a part where he wish he hadn't noticed.

"Fuze..."

 _So soft. My sweet Babushka this ass is amazing. I'm marrying this lady._

Fuze snapped back to reality, oh there went his gravity.  
He choked.

"Hrgh." he growled and retracted his hand.

Hibana cleared her throat and looked away for a few brief moments, "Hey. I never got to thank you for helping me with the X-Kairos device." she told him after the awkward silence.

"No problem." Fuze just plowed through the sentence.

The woman looked ahead, then turned to face Fuze again, "Shuhrat."

"What is it?"

"I..."

"You want-"  
 _Some fuck?_

"No no no." Hibana shook her head, "I don't want anything. On the contrary, I wish to give you something." she grabbed his chin and gave him a quick kiss.

 _She wants_ _some fuck._

"We are on the job, Hibana. Keep it professional." Fuze grunted, trying to keep his composure in check.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps made the two stop and lean on the wall.

"There's someone in there..." Hibana mouthed as she placed her ear next to the wall, "Do you think it's the OpFor?"

"Fuck me if I'm right." Fuze growled as he pulled out his Matroyshka charge, then set it on the wall and stepped back a bit. The man held his rifle and saw as Hibana shuffled behind him.  
"Boom." he smirked as the drill bit reached its limit.

Explosions sounded inside, and the screams of terrorists barely reached their ears as the door burst open to reveal the smokey aftermath.

Fuze led point and peered inside, then saw the last terrorist stronghold was vanquished. 6 bodies blasted to the wall and completely limp, this was a success.

"That better be the last of them."

Hibana stepped in and saw the carnage, "Wow."

"I hoped your gun could do the same thing as this." Fuze spoke, "Unfortunately, that Thermite cyka didn't let me increase the yield." he gnashed his teeth and turned to face her.

Hibana walked up to him, taking off her armor as she did.

"What are you doing?" Fuze stepped back as he clenched his rifle tight, "Hiba-"

"You said 'Fuck you' if you were right." Hibana smirked, "I thought Russians were men of their word." she started to unzip her hoodie.

"Only in drinking." Fuze gulped, "I swear to you I can still down 20 shots- Hibana!" he cringed (just like you probably are now) when Hibana knelt and reached for his waist.

"Ugh... look at all this armor." the woman groaned as she saw the ballastic plating over the Russian's crotch.

00000000

"Do you.. think they're dead?" IQ murmured as she saw Pulse pacing back and forth.

"I don't fucking know, but they better not be!" Pulse clenched his fist, "This fucking chopper is getting here soon!" he reached for his radio.

00000000

"Fuze! Hibana!" Fuze's helmet sounded loudly as Fuze took it off, "If you're fucking alive get he..." it was muted out when it was placed on a desk.

"Great Constantinople you are amazing." Fuze groaned as he felt Hibana's wet mouth circle around his member, "Jesus where did you learn thi-" he paused.

Maybe it was better for him not to know.

Hibana withdrew to get a breather, "Well... I'm basically going on as I learn." she answered his question now that she was able, "No need to worry." she smirked.

 _My blast charge isn't the only thing that's gonna blow._

Fuze gnashed his teeth as he felt at his limit, but was relieved, and disappointed, when Hibana stopped.

"If you're going to finish, I wish to see your face while you do so." Hibana stood up and started to remove her shirt.

Fuze instinctively looked away.

"Shuhrat, what is it?" Hibana asked as Fuze kept his gaze glued to the side.

"Babushka always said to respect lady's privacy." Fuze murmured, "I may seem like an ass, but I am not an asshole."

"Oh." Hibana chuckled, "You sound just like Tachanka right now, it's quite... cute."

"Oy!" Fuze growled, "I and Comrade Tachanka are different!" he said, unintentional returning his gaze to her.

 _Great Constantinople. Remove the kebab right now because those are amazing_.  
The Russian reached for her bare chest and then held her in his firm hands.

"What... do you think?" Hibana murmured as Fuze managed to pry his sight free.

 _Don't say small, don't say small, don't say small._

"Good... for an Asian at least."

 _OTVA LI_.

Hibana snarled.

"I meant, exemplary. For my first." Fuze's now revealed face showed an aura of honesty, which calmed the woman's spirits.

"Heh... thanks..." Hibana grinned, and then looked at Fuze.  
"You?"

"Me what- Oh right." Fuze started to remove his countless layers of armor with difficulty, such difficulty that it was starting to get Hibana impatient.

00000000

"Well, fuck..." Pulse sighed in defeat as he saw the time nearly drained, "No word of them... Shit." he threw a handkerchief on the ground, "Fuck... HQ is not going to like this."

"We can't go and look for them?" Doc asked as he looked at their fortified door, "Is there no way-"

"Shit, this is all my fault." Ash murmured lowly as she looked at the distress present in the room, only finding a strong figure in Tachanka, who stood silent like a powerful sentinel.

"What do you think, Tach-" IQ stopped when Tachanka stood up and looked at them.

"What has happened has happened." the Russian took a deep breath, "I only wish to see Comrade Fuze in another place." he placed his hand on his chest.

"Fuck!" Pulse held his head.

00000000

"Ah!" Hibana winced as Fuze breached her, "Fuze..." she panted.

 _Oy! She's so tight!_

"Be.. gentle..."

"Have you seen how I enter rooms?" Fuze chuckled, "But I guess..." he murmured as he pushed once more, pinning Hibana to the wall.

"You're... so amazing..." Hibana moaned as Fuze's Russian Virility seized her body, "You're so strong it's driving me insane!" she dug deep into his back.

"Watch it with the nails, cyka..." Fuze growled as he felt the pain, "Or do you want me to do this?" he smirked and turned Hibana around.

"Oh!"

Fuze took another look at Hibana's well blessed behind and then entered her again, "You're very... attractive.. did I ever tell you that?" he huffed.

"No... You were too busy working on my..." Hibana bit her bottom lip, "X-Kairos rifle..." she looked back at his strong face.

"Well... now you know." Fuze chuckled and then repented of his action and turned Hibana back around to bask in her glory.

"And I do not lie when I say that." he nodded.

"Well... I'm all yours..." Hibana mumbled as she received Fuze again, "I'm all yours, Shuhrat!" she felt the Russian's moist tongue dance on her left breast.

Fuze continued until he felt his climax approaching.

"Hibana..." he growled and started to gnash his teeth again.

"I'm all yours." Hibana looked at him with lustful eyes, "You can if...you want to!"

"Fuck you're going to be the death of me!" Fuze groaned as his thrusts started to falter, "Yumiko, I'm going to burst! And this time it's not through a barricade!"

"Aaah... Aah! GRAH!"

Hibana moaned as Fuze stopped, then kissed him in the mouth.

 **00000000**

"Thank my fucking stars you all are alright." Pulse sighed in relief as he looked at Fuze and Hibana in the helicopter, "I was about to have my ass handed to me at HQ if you fuckfaces hadn't lived."

Fuze nodded nonchalantly.

"I'm glad we could make it back." Hibana added as she gave a quick glance at Fuze.

"Operator Hibana must be of really happy you saving her, Comrade Fuze." Tachanka chuckled as he saw Fuze shuffle uneasily at the statement.

"I still don't see why you did, though." Ash added as she crossed her legs, "Maybe.."

"Cut it." Pulse interrupted, "All you need to be saying is Sorry Fuze." he spoke, "That and apologize to Castle."

"Castle?" Fuze looked up, "Did he no-"

"Doc brought him back to life." IQ answered as she looked at the good doctor inspect his gloves, "He'll be alright by the time he wakes up."

"All in a day's work is all." Doc said as he put up a small briefcase, then looked at Hibana, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Hibana did a quick bow, "Thanks to Fuze and you, I should be up for next mission."

"Don't mention it." Fuze tried to hide his infatuation with a quick gruff reply.

"Comrade Fuze, address the lady properly." Tachanka said sternly, "She's being of grateful to you. Perhaps you may getting something in return." he mumbled in Russian.

Fuze grunted, "Well I'll have you know I already got something in return." he responded accordingly.

"Stop speaking commie." Pulse laughed, a first since the beginning of the mission, "Good job, Fuze." he nodded and looked at the Russian.

"Yes... Good Job, Fuze..." Hibana murmured at a level only Fuze could have heard it, then winked subtly and bit her bottom lip.

Fuze gulped.  
 _Oy... These Japanese... I'm in for it now._

Hibana chuckled and rubbed his shoulder.  
Fuze instinctively returned the favor.

"Oh right! I told you!" Tachanka chortled and pointed at the two, "Hahahaha!"

Fuze rubbed the back of his head.  
 _Whatever._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed.  
I was drinking while I wrote this so...  
Also if you happen to be from 9gag.  
Screw you.  
Just kidding.**

 **For anyone else, hope you enjoyed this I guess.  
Hibana X Fuze is soooo 2017**


End file.
